marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Crawley (Earth-148611)
, | Relatives = Mr. Lane, Mrs. Lane (foster parents) | Universe = Earth-148611 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = High School student | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Perry; Mark Texeira | First = Psi-Force #1 | HistoryText = Michael 'Creepy' Crawley was an introverted orphan who had spent most of his life being pushed from one orphanage or foster home to another until the White Event gave him the paranormal ability to cause explosions, which he first manifested against his abusive foster father Mr Lane, blowing up a bucket the man was holding. Michael fled, leaving Lane in shock, and found himself compelled to come from to San Francisco by what proved to be a psychic 'push' from the former CIA agent Emmett Proudhawk, who had gathered together a group of kids with paranormal abilities in order to protect them. When Proudhawk was killed, Michael and the rest of the kids whom he had code named Psi-Force found that they were able to collectively call into existence a psychic projection resembling him, called the Psi-Hawk. They also found that the link between them which created the Psi-Hawk would not let them leave each other, which to Mike was a blessing as the shy, lonely boy finally had something approaching a family. Months later, a sixth paranormal youth, Thomas Boyd joined the group and proved able to share in the link, however with six of them creating it the Psi-Hawk was dangerously unstable. Realizing that one would have to leave the group, Crawley took it upon himself to be that one, as he believed the others all needed each other. He fled, using an explosion to cover his tracks, and ended up at the Clinic for Paranormal Research, where he joined Dennis Cuzinski's gang, the DD Teens. When the DD Teens left the Clinic, Mike went with them, and later tried to get Cuzinski's friend Dave Landers to help him free Dennis from the clutches of a cult he had fallen in with. When Landers decided that Cuzinski should be allowed to make his own choices and stay with the cult, Mike regarded this as a betrayal and left for parts unknown. According to one account, given in a Playboy interview by Psi-Force member Wayne Tucker some ten years later, Psi-Force were still active and Mike Crawley had rejoined the group. However, this claim remains uncorroborated. | Powers = Paranormal with a psionic form of kinetic charging. Michael is able to cause objects to explode by imbuing them with psionic energy. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/crawleymike.htm }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Collaboration